


Doughnut

by ecaracap



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is taking a very important picture in the break room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut

“What on earth are you doing?” Henry asks, coming into the break room to see Eliza holding a doughnut up to her face.

“Trying to take a picture of my eye through this doughnut,” Eliza answers, looking through the sweet, her phone held out in front her carefully.

“Why?” he asks, coming to sit down across from her, giving her a critical look.

Eliza moves the phone further out, holding the doughnut closer to her face as she snaps another picture, “I got a new app. Different picture filters. One of them is a circle so I want to take a picture of something to fit in it. Like this doughnut.”

“Why hold it up to your eye?” Henry asks with a slight sigh.

“It is my rule that some part of me shows up in all Instagram pictures,” she says firmly, looking at her phone to view the picture, “No one likes a hipster, object Instagram.” 

Henry takes a deep sigh, shaking his head - he never understands Eliza and her rules for the internet. Instead he plucks the doughnut out of her hands, taking a large bite, enjoying the shocked look on her face.


End file.
